1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel N-[(alkylamino)alkyl]-3,4(or 4,5)-diaryl 1H-pyrazole-1-(branched) alkanamides and pyrazole-1-alkanamines, process for the synthesis of said pyrazole-1-alkanamides, and alkanamines and methods for treating cardiac arrhythmia in mammals utilizing said pyrazole-1-alkanamides and alkanamines.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,566 to Heinemann et. al., discloses as antiarrythmic agents 1H-pyrazol-3-yl(and 1H-pyrazol-5-yl)oxyacetamides of general formula ##STR1##
Specifically disclosed are (1) N-[2-(diethylamino)ethyl]-2-[(5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl)oxy]acetamide, example 5, and (2) N-[3-(diethylamino)propyl]-2-[(5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl)oxy]acetamide, example 24.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,895, to Bailey and the related article by Bailey et al. [J. Med. Chem. 28, 256-260(1985)] disclose six 1-amino-lower-alkyl-3,4-diphenyl pyrazoles, two of which have antidepressant activity, and three of which have analgesic activity. Also disclosed as an intermediate is ".beta.-[1-(3,4-diphenyl-1H-pyrazolyl)]-N,N-dimethylpropionamide".
Ezrin et al. [FASEB Journal 2, A1557(1988)] describe the antiarrhythmic activity of N-[3-(diethylamino)propyl]-4,5-diphenyl-1H-pyrazole-1-acetamide fumarate.
European patent application No. 299,407, published January 18, 1989 discloses a series of 4,5-diaryl-1H-pyrazole-1-alkanamides as antiarrhythmic agents.
Bondavalli et al. [Farmaco, Ed. Sci. 43, 725-743 (1988)] disclose N-alkyl carbamates of 1-(2-hydroxyethyl)-3,5-diphenyl-1H-pyrazole as antihypertensive, antiarrhythmic, analgesic, antiinflammatory and hypoglycemic agents. Specifically disclosed are the ethyl, isopropyl, phenyl and 1-naphthyl carbamates.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,498 to Moon and Kornis discloses a series of pyrazole-1-acetamide herbicides including N,N,.alpha.,.alpha.-tetramethyl-3,4-diphenylpyrazole-1-acetamide) (example 160), 3-(2-methylphenyl)-and 3-(2-chlorophenyl)-N,N,.alpha.,.alpha.,tetramethyl-1H-pyrazole-1-acetamide (examples 65 and 66) and 3-phenyl-N,N,.alpha.-triethyl-1H-pyrazole-1-acetamide (example 86).